Warbler Twister
by Pixett3
Summary: Quand les Warblers s'ennuient voila ce que ça donne


Une toute petite histoire sans prétention qui etait dans mon ordinateur depuis un moment !

En passant pour les Gleek Rpgiste un nouveau Rpg mélangeant les personnages de Glee dans l'univers d'Harry Poter viens d'ouvrir le liens de la page est sur mon profile :)

* * *

C'était l'un de ses longs Week-end où les warblers ne savaient pas quoi faire. Certain comme Jeff ou Wes essayaient de s'avancer dans leurs devoirs quand d'autres comme David piquaient un petit roupillon sur l'un des canapés de la salle commune. Kurt quant à lui était assis, lisant un livre profitant de la tranquillité quasi exceptionnelle des autres warblers.

_Je m'ennuiiiiie!»Geignit Blaine assit en face de lui.

Assit était un bien grand mot le bouclé avait les jambes sur le dossier du canapé et sa tête pendouillait dans le vide là où devraient normalement se trouver ses pieds.

_ Et bien fait quelque chose» marmonna Kurt sans lever les yeux de son livre.

_ Maiiis Kurt, qu'est-ce que je peux faire?»

_Je ne sais pas Blaine» _ Viens jouer avec moi !»

Certain des warblers levèrent les yeux vers eux heureux d'avoir enfin quelque chose d'intéressant à voir. Thad eut un sourire en coin en regardant ses deux camarades.

_Tu veux t'amuser avec Kurt, Blainey ?» dit le garçon en jouant des sourcils.

Le châtain piqua un fard le nez plongé dans son bouquin faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu la réplique du membre du conseil. Quelques garçons ricanèrent et d'autres levés les yeux au ciel. Ils avaient tous plus ou moins l'habitude des phrases à double sens de Thad.

_ C'était très fin ça Thad» Jeff leva les yeux au ciel toujours pencher sur son devoir de Français

.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à vouloir jouer avec Kurt?» demanda Blaine un air totalement enfantin sur le visage.

Thad éclata franchement de rire suivis par la plupart des autres garçons. Kurt enfonça son visage un peu plus dans son livre et il était peu probable qu'il puisse lire quoique se soit.

_Bha...qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?».

_ Rien Blaine, rien, rit Wes, Et à quoi est ce que tu aimerais jouer?».

_J'en sais rien, ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas joué à cache-cache!».

_On a perdu Nick la dernière fois» rappela Brock.

_Un jeu vidéo?».

_David a fini assommé a cause de la bagarre pour savoir qui allait commencer» enchaîna Trent.

_Une chasse au trésor!».

_ On n'a toujours pas retrouvé le trophée de Lacrosse» soupira Thad.

Kurt qui suivait la conversation d'une oreille en souriant. Ses amis des New Direction ne le croyaient qu'a moitié quand il leur racontaient toutes les choses que pouvaient inventer les warblers.

_Twister !,s'écria Blaine, J'ai trouvé!».

_Je crois qu'on dit Bingo dans ses cas la» lança Richard.

_ Mais non! On a cas joué au Twister!».

Les warblers se lancèrent quelques coups d'œil avant de tous acquiescer à grand renfort de cris de joie et de tape dans le dos de Blaine. L'idée était approuvée. Nick sortis de la pièce pour aller chercher le jeu pendant que les autres poussaient les canapés et les tables basses pour pouvoir placer le tapis.

_ Je ne joue pas» coupa Kurt avant que le bouclé ne puisse lui dire quoique se soit.

_ Mais Kurt ça va être amusant! S'il te plaiiiiit» le supplia le soliste en utilisant son arme secrète.

_ Ne me regarde pas de cette façon Blaine!».

_Kuuuuuuuurt on va bien s'amuser» tenta Blaine en accentuant son regard de chien battu.

_ Bien, soupira Kurt, mais je fais tourner l'aiguille rien d'autre».

Blaine s'avoua vaincu pour le moment, au moins il avait réussi à faire participer le châtain au jeu. Les deux premières parties se déroulèrent sans grand problème. David accusa Thad de l'avoir tripoté, Jeff s'amusait à faire tomber les autres et Blaine gagna les deux parties.

_ Allez viens avec nous Kurt s'est marrant!» Ria Jeff.

_ Pas question petit jus de citron» lui sourit le châtain.

_ Il a juste peur de perdre» se moqua Cameron.

_Je n'ai pas peur» marmonna Kurt.

_ Prouve-le!» s'écria David

.

Kurt leur lança un regard hautain avant de retirer son blazer et sa cravate pour être plus à l'aise, puis, avec un sourire en coin il se pencha en avant pour s'étirer, se remit droit et refit la même chose en arrière laissant le groupe d'adolescent sans voix quand les cheveux du châtain touchèrent presque le sol.

_J'ai été dans les cheerios et je fais du yoga tous les matins... alors qui est prêt à perdre?»

Blaine fixait son ami la bouche grande ouverte, depuis quand Kurt était-il aussi souple? Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par Jeff qui se leva de sa place avec un grand sourire.

_Je m'occupe de faire tourner l'aiguille! David Pied droit sur le rouge!»

La partie suivit son chemin jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que 3 personnes sur le tapis de jeu, Blaine, Kurt et Cameron. Jeff regardait ses trois amis en souriant. Il avait eu un mal de chien à ne faire rester que Kurt et Blaine sur le tapis. Oh pas forcément pour Kurt après les légères moqueries des warblers le châtain était déterminé à gagner cette partie. Blaine par contre c'était une autre histoire. Le brun rigolait tellement qu'il avait failli tomber plusieurs fois. Les deux garçons étaient presque face e à face le seul obstacle était Cameron. Le jeune homme était entre eux. Jeff sourit sa n'allait pas tarder à changer!

-Cameron main droite sur vert!»

-Pas de problème» marmonna le warbler avec un sourire en coin.

Le jeune homme approcha sa main de Kurt, en effet le seul rond de cette couleur assez proche de lui se trouvait sous ses fesses du châtain. Blaine serra les dents bien sur qu'il y avait un problème. La plupart des warblers savaient que Cameron avait un faible pour Kurt...en fait Kurt était le seul à ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Blaine espérait juste que le garçon n'allait pas en profiter pour s'approcher trop de Kurt. Son meilleur ami était encore fragile et n'était pas prêt à avoir un copain...

Le brun se répétait ça depuis quelque temps déjà et c'était pour cette raison qu'il avait fait fuir tous les garçons qui s'intéressaient à Kurt de près ou de loin. Du moins c'est ce qu'il essayait de se convaincre. Blaine suivit le mouvement de la main de Cameron avec attention.

-Cam ! Grogna Kurt, ta main est un peu trop haute...»

-Oups» sourit le garçon.

S'en était trop pour Blaine, il fit semblant éternué et donna malencontreusement un coup à Cameron qui s'étala de tout son long.

-À tes souhaits» ris Kurt pas mécontent que la main de Cameron ai disparut.

-Kurt main gauche sur le jaune»

La position du garçon en fut complètement changée. Premièrement il se sentait beaucoup mieux et ensuite son visage ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de Blaine. Le jeune homme rougit et baissa la tête.

Blaine sentit sa bouche s'assécher. Kurt était extrêmement proche de lui. De là où il était il pouvait sentir la légère odeur de lavande venant sûrement de ses produit pour la peau. Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard du châtain, Blaine aurait juré que le châtain regardait ses lèvres quelques secondes plusieurs tot.

-Blaine pied gauche sur rouge»

Il entendit la voix de Jeff et réagit automatiquement vérifiant a peine si il avait bien posé sont pied au bon endroit. Toute son attention était focalisé sur le garçon en face de lui. Blaine en etait sur Kurt lancé quelques regard a ses lèvres. Blaine hésita encore. Peut être qu'il prenait ses désirs pour la réalité. Il etait impossible que Kurt ressente quelque chose pour lui. Mais et si c'était le cas ? Le châtain était très...très mignon, voir plus que ça. Blaine adorait passé du temps avec Kurt, parler de tout et de rien avec lui, parfois juste le regarder lire. Oui décida Blaine il avait très envie d'etre plus qu'un simple ami pour Kurt. Il etait jaloux a chaque fois qu'un autre garçon l'approchait de trop près comme les mains de Cameron venaient de le montrer . Mais est ce que le châtain pensais la même chose que lui. Surtout que le brun venait a peine de réalisé qu'il avait envie d'etre avec lui et...

-Oh et puis merde» marmonna Blaine en parcourant la distance qui le séparait de Kurt.

Kurt écarquilla les yeux quand il sentit la bouche du brun sur la sienne. Quand Blaine se recula il ne remarqua pas les autres warblers retenir leurs souffles,ni Jeff et Trent les faire discrètement sortir de la pièce. Tout ce que le soliste pouvait voir était le garçon en face de lui les yeux écarquillé ressemblant a un cerf pris dans les phares d'une voiture.

-J...je...excuse-moi Kurt...je...je n'aurais pas...

Il fut coupé par les lèvres du châtain se posant sur les siennes. Après quelques secondes d'un baiser timide Kurt se recula le premier.

-N...ne soit surtout pas désolé pour ça» lui sourit-il doucement.

Blaine eut le sourire le plus éclatant que Kurt n'est jamais vu et le réagira dans un autre baisé beaucoup moins timide que le précédent.

Jeff referma discrètement la porte avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

-Alors? » Demanda Wes.

-Vu la façon qu'ils ont de s'embrasser je ne m'avance pas trop en disant qu'ils sont ensemble...ou qu'ils le seront très bientôt».

Certain Warblers poussèrent des acclamations tandis que d'autres payaient pour les paris perdus en râlant.

-Au faite lequel des deux à gagner la partie» demanda Ethan.

-À mon avis ils ont tous les deux gagner» sourit Jeff.

Fin


End file.
